Ammon Alexander
by Lin Hades
Summary: alexander ammon in supernatural fanfics. crossover between criminal minds and supernatural. summary inside.please read and review. reid centric. also its my first actually posted fic. be nice, enjoy and review/comment.
1. Prologue

8/2/08

Title: ** Alexander Ammon**

Author: **EMW**

Disclaimer: Don't own CRIMINAL MINDS or its characters. Nor do I own SUPERNATURAL or its characters. I do however claim my right to write this fanfic for the story and have it viewed by others. Any and all law suites that may come of this I wish to avoid. I do not own any of the notable characters that belong to CBS or WB. Please don't sue me.

Summary:

**Marry Winchester was in her last term of pregnancy the night of the fire. When the demon came it wasn't just after baby Samuel, but also his unborn baby brother. He kept Marry alive, crafting an illusion of her death for John to keep him away from searching for his unborn child. John kept the secret of the unborn child from his sons; forbidding them from ever visiting their mother's grave. Where unknown to them lied the tome stone for not only their mother, but their unborn brother.**

**Prologue:**

Mary Winchester wept, clutching her new born son close to her chest. The demon had made her husband think she had died in the cursed fire, rendering her helpless as he kept her prisoner. The demon had taunted her during the last month of her pregnancy, as it creased her stomach and kissed it.

" _The child you carry shall be my master general. My leader to my armies. He will be prefect in everyway. Trained in his dreams to fight, use all his powers that he shall inherit from me. He will be my son, my heir, a mortal demon. He will grow up not knowing anything about you or the Winchesters. Its all been planed out. Of course I'll have to kill you ten days after he is born, allowing you to keep him while I visit. Give him to some pathetic couple who will eventually slit up and cause him emotional damage. But in the end he shall be perfect." _

Marry shivered as she clutched her child closer. Ten days. In one hour she'd be dead. Her son left alone, given to some godforsaken couple who will not give him what he really needs. Her son would never know his brothers or his father, if he even came across them. She didn't know who was suffering more; herself for losing her family and new born child so quickly, her husband and sons for losing her and their youngest, or her son who would never know of his father, mother, or older brothers.

" _Ten days dear Marry. Times up. Death is upon you." _

Marry Winchester knew no more. Alight with fire, hurdling screams escaped her lips, knelling before the demon as he held her child. Her son looked at her, unable to comprehend what was being done. The demon rubbing his back, soothing him as he watched his mother's death. Twenty minutes latter, Marry Winchester was dead. Her son now the demon's to do as he wishes.

" _Come little one, it is time for you to meet your mother and father…."_


	2. Chapter 1

8/2/08

Title: **Alexander Ammon**

Author: **EMW**

Disclaimer: Don't own CRIMINAL MINDS or its characters. Nor do I own SUPERNATURAL or its characters. I do however claim my right to write this fanfic for the story and have it viewed by others. Any and all law suites that may come of this I wish to avoid. I do not own any of the notable characters that belong to CBS or WB. Please don't sue me.

Summary:

**Marry Winchester was in her last term of pregnancy the night of the fire. When the demon came it wasn't just after baby Samuel, but also his unborn baby brother. He kept Marry alive, crafting an illusion of her death for John to keep him away from searching for his unborn child. John kept the secret of the unborn child from his sons; forbidding them from ever visiting their mother's grave. Where unknown to them lied the tome stone for not only their mother, but their unborn brother.**

**Chapter One**

" _Moonlight shines in the dark. Howling wolves are kept bay. Family in your heart, saving you in the dark. One day, a hopeful wish I make; for you to see your family's true embrace. Demons take you away, your family's woe of today. Shed your tears my son, your mothers gone. Your father knows you not, your bothers know you not. Moonlight shines in the dark. Howling wolves are kept at by. Your family will save you from the dark." _

Spencer Reid awoke with a start. Ever since his kidnapping by Tobias Hankel or rather Charles Hankel, he had begun to have strange dreams. It was always about a women, singing to sadly to a child, _her _child he corrected himself. The child was a new born, he couldn't help but see as if he knew this women, as if he had a connection to her. But why did he feel like he knew her, that she was important to him. She wasn't in any of his pervious cases, nor was she in any articles he had ever read or images he had seen. He knew this for certain thanks to his ideate memory. It irritated him to no end. He couldn't figure out who the women was, what her connection to her was, or why he kept dreaming about her.

He turned his head gazing across the bed to his alarm clock. 2:45 am. The glowing red numbers glared spitefully at him, mocking him. Reid let out a deep sigh. Between the addiction he had because of Hankel and the dreams of the mysterious women, he hadn't been able to sleep for a complete 8 hours he usually got or even 5 hours. Now he would just stare blankly at the dark ceiling, his TV glowing across the room to kept it completely dark. He wasn't due to arrive at work until 9. _Only six hours and ten minutes until I can go to work. _He thought with a sigh. He couldn't go to work early, it'd draw Hotch's attention as well as the rest of the teams. They had all notice how tired he was becoming and began to smother him with concern. _Thanks a lot Tobias. I feel __sooo __much better._Reid thought bitterly. Reid looked back at the clock. _3 am_. _Six more hours till I can pretend to be okay and find a good distraction. Or better yet, _he thought getting up and walking into his apartment kitchen, _here's hoping we get a case that's urgent. _

Turning on the coffee maker, Reid turned on the light switch in his bathroom and turned the knobs in his shower. _A nice hot shower, acid rain upon the skin_ _burn away my sin. _He thought removing his undershirt and sweat pants and boxers. Stepping into the shower he let out a low groan. The water was burning his skin a nice hot pink shade. Reid stood there under the water for minutes, his mind concentrating on the hot water bathing him and nothing more. Fate seemed to not be on his side as of late though. As quickly as Reid had found his peace, he was hit with sudden pain. He fell forward onto his knees, forehead impacting the wall of his shower as he clutched desperately to his head. He had never felt the immense amount of pain before, his head filling with images he could see yet couldn't flashed in his head. Bloody tears ran down his face as he silently screamed out in agony. Minutes passed before the attack stopped. Then Reid knew no more.

Groaning, Reid looked around. The icy waters of his once burning shower awakening him to awareness. Shakily he reached up and turned off the water. Getting up on his feet he walked out of the room, careless of his nudity. _My home, my rules, my nude. _He thought getting a cup of coffee and adding 5 teaspoons of sugar into it. Leaning on the counter top of his kitchen he look at the time. 7:45 am. Smiling at the time he didn't bother to wonder why he found himself on the floor of his shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and got a freshly pressed sweater vest, a nice military green colored one, and finished dressing. Quickly packing his overnight bag incase they got a case, he soon left his apartment, heading to work. Never noticing the long jagged cut on his outer forehead, or the slight shivering his body took.


	3. Chapter 2

8/2/08

Title: **Alexander Ammon**

Author: **EMW**

Disclaimer: Don't own CRIMINAL MINDS or its characters. Nor do I own SUPERNATURAL or its characters. I do however claim my right to write this fanfic for the story and have it viewed by others. Any and all law suites that may come of this I wish to avoid. I do not own any of the notable characters that belong to CBS or WB. Please don't sue me.

Summary:

**Marry Winchester was in her last term of pregnancy the night of the fire. When the demon came it wasn't just after baby Samuel, but also his unborn baby brother. He kept Marry alive, crafting an illusion of her death for John to keep him away from searching for his unborn child. John kept the secret of the unborn child from his sons; forbidding them from ever visiting their mother's grave. Where unknown to them lied the tome stone for not only their mother, but their unborn brother.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

" Dean, Sam pack up. We've got a new lead on Yellow Eyes." John Winchester said loading his bags into his truck.

" Yes sir!" Both boys replied simultaneously.

Within minutes they we all out on the road driving to their new hunt, waiting for the day they met the demon that had ruined their family. Marry Winchester's soul would finally be at peace, they would have vengeance and save countless of people one they vanquished the yellow eyed demon once and for all. After one year of searching for their father, Dean and Sam had been reunited with him and now were a family again. As John lead them north to a new lead Dean couldn't help but feel as if his father had another vendetta against the demon. He remembered once when he was a child, Sam had been five at the time when he had snuck out to meet with some new friends in the town they were in at the time. He had come home in the early hours of the morning to his father crying out, bottles of beers and two bottles of whiskey littering his enclosure. _" Marry…" _he remembered his father cry. _" God Marry I miss you. Forgive me. Take care of our boy…. Son….love him….failed as a father…."_ It had unnerved Dean to see his father in such a state. Yet he could do nothing. Instead he had climb back into bed and held on to Sam.

That night he kept a secret from Sam, his baby brother didn't need to know how their father had broken down numerous nights after he had passed out, crying out to their mother and pleading for her. It was one of the many reasons he became as Sammy called him a _Solider Boy _to their father. He didn't know who his father was talking about. Him, or Sam. It hurt him to think about it. One of them wasn't good enough for his father to see, one of them wasn't thought of as a son to their father. He had become a soldier to keep Sam safe, to make their father proud, to try and get his father to see both of them, not just one son.

" Awe, again Dean?" Sam said bring him back to the present.

" Quite complaining B&h(a female dog). It's better than any of your crap."

" Yeah, only because you can't comprehend Beethoven or cultural music." said Sam.

" Nothing is more cultural than Metallica, _Sammy._" Dean said firmly.

" Metallica is American Dean. Their not a cultural music, their only one culture. And its SAM!" Sam said irritably.

" Yeah, but America has different cultures all coming here. Thus their cultural. And its Sammy, Sammy!" said Dean. " Or do you really want me to kick you out of this car. Now turn it up and quite complaining."

" Humph. Fine!" Sam said glaring at the road ahead.

**Meanwhile with John…**

( talking on the phone)

" What do you mean Bobby?"

" No that's impossible, Marry was killed in the fire above Sam's crib."

" Why would the demon keep her alive instead of killing her?"

" No, I don't have any idea why he would keep her alive and then kill her…. No! Oh god. Marry…"

" Yeah Bobby, I think I know why the demon kept her alive, but I just hope I'm wrong… find out it's really is Marry's body. "

" No, don't tell them. Let's keep it between the both of us."

" Trust me this Bobby… visit her grave…no the one I've never let the boys see. I'll explain everything latter… I don't know Bobby. Part of me wants this to be true but the rest doesn't."

" She was pregnant Bobby…Yeah Sammy isn't the youngest…I never told them. We had just lost Marry, Bobby; what was I suppose to say to them. I know I should have told them. But I didn't want them to hurt more than they had to. It hurt me knowing I'd lost them both, Sam and Dean were already hurting for their mother. They didn't need to be hurt more. I know Bobby. I know…."


	4. Authors NoTe

8/2/08

Title: **Alexander Ammon**

Author: **EMW**

Disclaimer: Don't own CRIMINAL MINDS or its characters. Nor do I own SUPERNATURAL or its characters. I do however claim my right to write this fanfic for the story and have it viewed by others. Any and all law suites that may come of this I wish to avoid. I do not own any of the notable characters that belong to CBS or WB. Please don't sue me.

**Authors note:**

**Okay I was about to update two weeks ago when the file for this fic went missing. Now I have to start over with the work I had managed to scrap up. Also I'd like to note that if anyone knows anyone who'd be willing to correct my grammar and other issues that may appear in my writing please let me know. I also might be changing the time period a little and what not. But have no fear all alterations of time line shall be noted in bold before every chapter. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 3

8/2/08

Title: **Alexander Ammon**

Author: **EMW**

Disclaimer: Don't own CRIMINAL MINDS or its characters. Nor do I own SUPERNATURAL or its characters. I do however claim my right to write this fanfic for the story and have it viewed by others. Any and all law suites that may come of this I wish to avoid. I do not own any of the notable characters that belong to CBS or WB. Please don't sue me.

Summary:

**Marry Winchester was in her last term of pregnancy the night of the fire. When the demon came it wasn't just after baby Samuel, but also his unborn baby brother. He kept Marry alive, crafting an illusion of her death for John to keep him away from searching for his unborn child. John kept the secret of the unborn child from his sons; forbidding them from ever visiting their mother's grave. Where unknown to them lied the tome stone for not only their mother, but their unborn brother.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Reid entered the BAU without attracting anyone's attention. He wasn't up to having to talk or endure the long stares he would surely get if anyone saw him. Everyone in the building had heard about Hankel and had seen the video feed that was sent to the BAU. Thus Reid no longer could just endure his awkwardness with only his fellow team members but the rest of the building. It filled him with hatred, mostly everyone knew he didn't like to be touched, focused on, or be the center of attention; yet here they were concentrating on his kidnapping and disability caused by it, not his recovery. He reached the BAU floor and set out for more coffee. _Coffee, that's what I need. Nice, sweet, life giving coffee. _He thought as he drank it like he was breathing in oxygen. Sitting down at his desk, he still hadn't notice blood trailing down his face, or the chill that ran down his body every so often.

" Reid!" JJ exclaimed as she and the other members of the team crept out of Hotch's office.

" Pretty Boy, what are you up to?" said Morgan.

" Reid." said Emily.

" Wah? Oh hey Morgan, Emily, JJ." Reid said turning away from his computer to look at them.

" Oh my god! Reid, what happened? Why didn't you do anything to stop the bleeding? It could be infected! Did you go to the hospital, you could have a concussion." JJ exclaimed at seeing the cut down his forehead.

Reid was confused, what was she talking about? He was also annoyed at how she had gotten the attention of Hotch and Gideon with her words. Hotch and Gideon walked toward the group both concerned by what they had heard. Upon glancing up at Reid they knew what it was that had caused JJ's concern.

" Reid are you alright son?" Gideon asked tilting Reid's chin up and examining the cut.

" What are you talking about? I've told you all, numerous times, I. AM. FINE." Reid said emphasizing the last part.

" Sweet cheeks, this is your All_Knowing_Oracle_Of_Information_Goddess talking so don't you dare doubt me! You are injured, bleeding, hurt, blood is dripping down your face! You are not fine you are suffering from a laceration on your outer forehead." said Garcia.

" Now take it like a man, Pretty Boy and let the ladies nurse you… unless you wanna trade places with me. I'd be more than glad to take your place." said Morgan.

Garcia slaped Morgan playfully on the arm before she, JJ, and Emily took turns applying rubbing alcohol and a long gauze bandage on Reid's cut.

" It looks a little plane don't you think?" said Morgan smiling as Reid sent him a glare for the comment.

" I have some cute ' Hello Kitty' stickers we could use to decorate it!" Garcia said pulling out a wad of stickers and placing them over the bandage. Amazingly enough they stuck on it.

" Awwwwwwww!" cried the females of the BAU.

" Now, now that's enough. Lets leave Reid in peace." said Gideon.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(okay its me the author. Um… just an fyi this chap is kinda crappy and not really how I want it to be…. Idk write out I guess. But I really have nothing else to work with at the time and got a gpa to fix. Im a junior in high skool with a transfer sliping though my fingers and my home skool is kinda not what I need to graduate….. Ill try to rewrite this chap. Eventually)**

**(OH but this chap is still important. Just not written out in the way I would like it)**

It was a new demon-possessed-human hunt. Sam had found his usual spot on his laptop computer searching for any new sightings and future hunts. His older brother, Dean and their father John; walked into the room, dropping a large page full of food before him. Sam smiled softly at his older brother while gazing a concern look at their dad. Their father had been in a sour mood for two weeks and not said anything to them explaining the reason behind it.

" So, did you find us a nice good hunt. Or were you busy listening to your girly music again."

" Ha, ha very funny Dean. How long did it take for you to think up that one?" replied Sam.

" How long did it take for you to discover Star Trek geek boy?"

" Boys, that's enough." said John in a end-it-now-before-I-end-it voice. " Sam, I want you to find a guy named Yellow666eyes and see what he says to you."

" Um, yeah okay. No problem." said Sam.

( Sam types in the user name Yellow666eyes)

(pop up sound)

(Yellow666eyes instant messaged to Geek_Boy)

( Sam (Geek_Boy) IM Yellow666eyes)

Geek_Boy : I was told I could find answers from u.

Yellow666eyes: y sammy. Im hurt. Usually u and ur family hunt me not talk to me

Geek_Boy : who r u?

Yellow666eyes: ur a smart lad. Not as smart as ur brother but still, smart enough.

Geek_Boy: pls. dean is not smarter than me.

Yellow666eyes: of course not. Hes not the brother I was speaking of.

Geek_Boy: then who were u talking about?

Yellow666eyes: u don't know? didn't daddy tell u?

(sam- can practically hear the mocking and sneer from the sentence. Dean- reading over sams shoulder. John- in the bathroom showering)

Geek_Boy: what are u talking about? Damn it!

Yellow666eyes: dean. Dean. Dean. U and sammy rnt the only Winchesters out there.

Geek_Boy: damn demon. Theres only me and sammy. U killed our mother before she could get pregnant again.

Yellow666eyes: who said she wasn't? who said I killed her right away…

Geek_Boy: u sick bastard!

Yellow666eyes:

Yellow666eyes: heres a look at ur youngest.

(Yellow666eyes has logged off)

(Sam shuts off computer)

(John, opens door of bathroom and looks at the boys)

" What did you find out?"

" Mom was pregnant with an other child. The demon kept her alive…" said Dean.

" What happened that night dad. What really happened? Why didn't you tell us?"

John sighed and sat down on a bed, looking everywhere but at his sons.

" The truth is. I thought I thought that Yellow-eyes had killed them both. I just found out your younger brother is a live… that he's called Dr. Spencer Reid….."


End file.
